081314EnzoKolena
acrobaticAmbulist AA began pestering anaximandersTrepidation AT at 23:20 -- 11:21 AA: ♪♪♪ Sasshole. ♪ It Would Appear That You And I Are Both To Be Playing This Game Together. ♪♪♪ 11:21 AA: ♪♪♪ As Such, I Must Make Amends For Having Upset You Earlier. ♪♪♪ 11:22 AT: ∴ Indeed; I can't help but feel it was meant to happen. ∴ 11:23 AT: ∴ I appreciate the apology, and also regret unnerving you the first time I pestered you. ∴ 11:23 AT: ∴ *I regret, I should say; anyway, it was all part of this grand secret plan unfolding infront of us, and now all around us. ∴ 11:24 AA: ♪♪♪ It Makes Me Upset That Such Manipulation Is Going On. ♪ But I Doubt You Had Any More Control Over It Than I Have Had. ♪♪♪ 11:25 AT: ∴ Indeed: I am just as much as a patsy in all this as you; prehaps less. ∴ 11:26 AA: ♪♪♪ If It Makes You Feel Any Better About What Happened Before, I Had Actually Intended My Insult Aimed At Your Intelligence As Playful Ribbing Rather Than A Genuine Attempt To Get Under Your Skin. ♪♪♪ 11:26 AA: ♪♪♪ When I Saw That It Did, I Doubled Down On It Because I Found It Amusing To Do So, And I Apologize For That. ♪♪♪ 11:26 AT: ∴ Indeed; perhaps I am the fool for not being able to get the joke. ∴ 11:27 AT: ∴ though, it was pretty funny. ∴ 11:27 AA: ♪♪♪ I Thought So. ♪ But People On The Receiving End Rarely Agree. ♪♪♪ 11:29 AT: ∴ at anyrate, petty squabbling and who's an angel and who's stupid seem fairly pointless now, eh? ∴ 11:30 AT: ∴ Also, the fool who gave me your handel is more than likely on fire or crushed under a meteor; so there is that for persepctive. ∴ 11:31 AA: ♪♪♪ Really? ♪ What Happened To Him? ♪♪♪ 11:31 AT: ∴ Well, he was left on earth, apparently he had stolen his ex-girl friend's laptop, Dani's laptop. ∴ 11:32 AA: ♪♪♪ Why Is That A Problem? ♪ What Happened To Earth? ♪♪♪ 11:33 AT: ∴ Oh well, I guess I've been held up in my room for so long, I figured the meteors had already started destorying Earth and Alternia. ∴ 11:34 AA: ♪♪♪ Oh....Yes, There Was A Meteor. ♪ Saving Me From It Is How My Mother Died. ♪ Before She Was Resurrected. ♪ Were They All Over Then? ♪♪♪ 11:35 AT: ∴ Indeed; from what I understand, the meteors will continue to fall; ∴ 11:36 AT: ∴ Also, my condolenses about your mother. ∴ 11:36 AA: ♪♪♪ It Is Okay. ♪ She Is Alive Again Now. ♪♪♪ 11:36 AA: ♪♪♪ ...I See. ♪ So That Explains What Mari Meant About Us Saving The World. ♪♪♪ 11:36 AT: ∴ Ah ha, you saved her blood and alchmized her; very resorceful. ∴ 11:37 AT: ∴ Hmmm, is it alchemizing when it's sprite creation? I'm not sure. ∴ 11:37 AA: ♪♪♪ It Was All Mari's Doing. ♪ I Had No Idea What Was Happening. ♪♪♪ 11:37 AA: ♪♪♪ I Thought She Was Playing A Cruel Prank On Me. ♪♪♪ 11:38 AA: ♪♪♪ But It Worked. ♪ And Now I Feel Terrible About Having Tried To Troll Her Earlier. ♪♪♪ 11:38 AA: ♪♪♪ And As You Are Apparently Her Friend, I Decided To Make Amends With You As Well. ♪♪♪ 11:38 AT: ∴ Ah, well I'm sure your mother will help you as much as she can, she couldn't possibly care to be as cryptic as my sprite seems determined to be. ∴ 11:39 AT: ∴ Well, I do appreciate your renewed sense of friendship; unless this is an elaborate trolling attempt. ∴ 11:39 AA: ♪♪♪ Not This Time. ♪♪♪ 11:40 AA: ♪♪♪ I Do Not Wish To Have To Deal With Recriminations From Trolling Targets In Person. ♪♪♪ 11:40 AA: ♪♪♪ It Is Hard Enough To Deal With People Whose Opinions Toward You Are Neutral. ♪ Or Even Well-Meaning. ♪ Much Less Those Who Resent You. ♪♪♪ 11:41 AT: ∴ Indeed. Well then, I am quite hopeful for further cooperation of our team; ∴ 11:41 AT: ∴ As hopeful and determined as Mari is, I don't know if we can save the world if the meteors have already dropped, unless, we can use "time magic" ∴ 11:42 AA: ♪♪♪ This Is A Video Game Of Some Sort, Right? ♪ Is There Magic In It Like That? ♪♪♪ 11:43 AA: ♪♪♪ Mari Suggested We Would Need Real Life Skills To Survive This One Though. ♪ And I Have None Other Than Upsetting People And Dancing. ♪ So I Am Not Sure How Much I Can Contribute To This. ♪♪♪ 11:44 AT: ∴ As I understand it, this is a full immersion game that was orchestrated to happen years, if not generations in the future, i.e. a Rube Goldberg machine primed to go off ten minutes after the final piece was set. ∴ 11:44 AT: ∴ We were all chosen for a reason, something to do with our parantage, and our talents will be utilized; ∴ 11:45 AT: ∴ I can only hope thinking, breaking chandeliers, and failing to form a band will be useful in the long run. ∴ 11:46 AA: ♪♪♪ I Am Mystified As To What I Bring To The Table. ♪♪♪ 11:46 AA: ♪♪♪ Or For That Matter Why I Was Referred To As The Rogue Of Light. ♪♪♪ 11:47 AT: ∴ Indeed, I was called Heir of Void; doesn't sound terribly descriptive unless I am to inherit nothingness... ∴ 11:48 AA: ♪♪♪ That Seems A Rather Unimpressive Bequeathel. ♪♪♪ 11:48 AA: ♪♪♪ But Then Again, Stealing Light Isn't Much Better. ♪♪♪ 11:49 AT: ∴ Indeed; unless these are things that are very important to this world, if they seem complete opposites. ∴ 11:49 AA: ♪♪♪ At Best This Game Seems To Have Pegged Me As The Human Hero Prometheus. ♪♪♪ 11:49 AA: ♪♪♪ Which Does Not Bode Well For Me. ♪♪♪ 11:49 AT: ∴ Perhaps you'll steal the light away from the "Evil Geneious" that is orchestraiting all of this; ∴ 11:50 AA: ♪♪♪ Who Knows? ♪ Is There A Class System Then? ♪ Is This Some Sort Of RPG? ♪♪♪ 11:52 AT: ∴ As I understand it, it is a Role Playing Game, though we are ourselves as these titles. ∴ 11:53 AT: ∴ As if the game is saying we have always been "Knights of Rage" or "Maids of Doom", only now do we have need of these titles to win, or at least compleate this game. ∴ 11:54 AA: ♪♪♪ "Always?" So You Are Suggesting That I Was Born This 'Rogue Of Light' And You Were Born This 'Heir Of Void?' ♪♪♪ 11:55 AA: ♪♪♪ This Makes It Sound Like Destiny. ♪ I Am More Inclined To Suspect Manipulation. ♪ Perhaps We Are Being Guided Into These Roles By Some Puppetmaster. ♪♪♪ 11:57 AT: ∴ I am inclinded to agree it is much more likely there is an Evil Genius or Geniuses pulling these strings, if they are only agents of something greater; ∴ 11:57 AT: ∴ I do endevour to find out who or what is behind all this; what exactly is behind those all too bright clouds? ∴ 12:02 AA: ♪♪♪ I Don't Know. ♪ I Don't Like Being Manipulated Though. ♪ Nor Spied Upon. ♪♪♪ 12:02 AA: ♪♪♪ If You Find Anything Out About Who's Responsible, Let Me Know. ♪ I Will Reciprocate. ♪♪♪ 12:03 AT: ∴ I will, I feel all of us will need to help eachother out at one point in this game. ∴ 12:15 AT: ∴ Well, I am going to see if I can figure out what Uberfrau Mari Sprite is trying to communicate; until we speak again. ∴ 12:22 AA: ♪♪♪ All Right, Thank You For Speaking With Me. ♪♪♪